Trop bavard
by Un Chuchotis
Summary: Desmond lâche quelques mots pendant une mémoire sur l'Animus. Tout le monde l'entend appeler son   Shaun chéri   et l'interpellé est visiblement gêné. Mais pas autant que l'ex barman, à son réveil. Yaoi, Lemon


**Titre **: Trop bavard

**Rating : **M

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages, les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas... Tout appartient à Ubisoft, mais l'histoire est à moi. Donc pas touche.

**Note d'auteur **: J'avais promis une fic rated M... - n'est-ce pas Hinu ? - Et c'est absolument insupportable. Comme je suis incapable de faire du hard trop lourd, je vais me cantonner au hard normal. Comment ça vous êtes déçus ?

En parlant d'Hinu, c'est elle qui m'a conseillé - enfin, conseillé... avec un couteau sous la gorge - de faire ce texte sur Desmond et Shaun. Et je la remercie chaudement. * regard meurtrier plein d'adoration *

Bref, cette fanfiction ce passe dans le second opus d'Assassin's Creed, donc ils sont encore dans les bons vieux entrepôts.

.

.

.

.

.

Shaun bailla longuement, assis face à son bureau surchargé, ses lunettes reflétaient la lueur de l'ordinateur. Il pianotait sur son clavier depuis plusieurs heures déjà, et la fatigue commençait à se faire ressentir chez tous les membres du groupes, et c'est pour cela que ni Lucy ni Rebecca ne tenaient compte de ses efforts acharnés pour reconstruire l'historique des mémoires de l'Animus que Desmond explorait prudemment, elles-mêmes trop concentrées sur leur propre travail. Le Sujet Dix-Sept respirait calmement sur le fauteuil de mousse orangée, lâchant de temps à autres quelques mots, qui en général n'avaient pas de sens. Toutefois l'informaticien sentait peser sur lui le regard moqueur de ses deux collègues féminins, et cela avait tendance à l'exaspérer, d'autant plus qu'il ignorait la raison de leurs gloussements qu'elles n'espéraient même pas discrets. C'est pourquoi il ne tarda pas à demander d'une voix forte, sans se détourner de son écran :

« Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive vous deux ?

- Mais rien voyons, mon cher Shaun, répondit l'ancienne snow-boardeuse d'un ton qui indiquait clairement qu'elle mentait.

L'historien fit pivoter son siège vers la blonde, qui tentait tant bien que mal de cacher son sourire derrière la pile de dossiers posés sur sa table. Elle répondit néanmoins à sa question muette en voyant son regard furibond, mais sa voix se brisa sur un éclat de rire, très vite rejoint par celui de la brune.

-Disons que Desmond est plutôt loquace ces derniers temps... Quand il fait une mémoire, mais il ne parle que de _son Shaun chéri_. »

Bien que n'y croyant pas une seconde, il se leva néanmoins sous les rires, pour confirmer que ce n'était que l'imagination de ses deux amies. Il s'approcha de la machine où reposait l'Assassin et tendit l'oreille.

Derrière ses lunettes, l'informaticien devint cramoisi lorsqu'il entendit son nom sortir des lèvres de l'Assassin, prononcé d'une voix plus que suggestive, et retourna à son bureau, faisant redoubler le rire tonitruant de Rebecca. Pourtant il tint bon, pendant dix longues minutes il ignora courageusement les railleries, et ses efforts furent récompensés par l'arrivée de la fin de la journée.

Mais pourquoi diable Desmond l'appellerait-il ainsi ? L'ex-barman était loin d'être désagréable à regarder, et il se surprenait parfois - tout le temps à vrai dire - à laisser son regard s'égarer le long des longues jambes, remonter un peu trop sur ses magnifiques...

Shaun s'envoya une claque mentale. Il ne se cachait plus le fait que le soir, allongé sur son lit trop frais pour sa peau brûlante de désir, il fantasmait sur son collègue. Le plus souvent il travaillait sur son ordinateur presque toutes les nuits, pour ne plus penser à cet homme pénible. Pénible, oui, car une fois relevé du « bébé » de Rebecca, il le raillait pour tout et pour rien, sans motif, mais quelque part, il aimait qu'il lui résiste.

La brune, sur la demande de Lucy, fit sortir le sujet dix-sept, qui sortit de son inconscience. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois à la suite, l'air désorienté, mais se redressa finalement sur l' Animus 2.0, et pencha la tête de côté, faisant craquer son cou douloureux. Dans son habituel sweat blanc, il se leva et regarda partir les filles qui lui lançaient un « bonne nuit » précipité avant de presque s'enfuir de la pièce qu'elles laissèrent dans le noir en appuyant sur l'interrupteur dans le couloir, le laissant seul avec l'historien, qui lui tournait le dos et commençait tout juste à éteindre son matériel. Les pas dans le couloir adjacent s'estompèrent puis disparurent quand elles claquèrent les portes de leur chambre respective.

« Tu ne saurais pas ce qu'elles ont, des fois ? demanda Desmond à Shaun, qui se tourna violemment vers lui en répliquant :

- Je peux savoir ce qui te prends de parler de moi pendant tes mémoires ?

Le descendant d'Ezio se maudit intérieurement. Il savait qu'il parlait en dormant, mais il ignorait totalement qu'il faisait de même lorsqu'il était inconscient pendant ses investigations ancestrales. Mais en voyant l'air furieux de son vis-à-vis, il se doutait qu'il avait dû dire quelque chose de mauvais pour lui. Son sang se glaça à la pensée de ce qu'il aurait pu révéler. Il répondit d'une voix moins assurée :

- Euh... Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

- Si tu ne faisais que dire, ça irait... Mais là, tu geins à moitié mon prénom ! Non mais franchement, à quoi est-ce que tu penses ? »

Desmond aurait voulu s'enfoncer sous terre, et disparaître à jamais pour échapper à la honte. C'était bien ce qu'il craignait : il avait parlé de lui. Comment lui expliquer qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'attendrir face à son visage en colère, comment lui dire que sa voix le poursuivait quoi qu'il fasse ? Il se sentait aussi désarmé que pour un premier amour de jeunesse. Et tout y était, des mains moites au cœur battant à tout rompre. Il prit son courage à deux mains et regarda l'historien, avec l'intention d'éluder sa question et d'aller se coucher, afin de vite lui faire oublier tout ça. Mais au vu de l'air furibond de Shaun, il n'accepterait sans doute pas de se faire ignorer. Alors il essaya une autre tactique qui consistait à retourner la situation contre son adversaire. Il pria à moitié pour que cela fonctionne, en espérant que l'informaticien comprendrait le message.

Celui-ci voulait une réponse à sa question, mais l'expression qui passa dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis le déconcertait. C'était fugace, mais il avait tant de fois retourné les moindres nuances des prunelles sombres de son collègue pendant ses insomnies, qu'il avait finalement réussi à les décrypter l'une après l'autre après avoir conservé dans sa mémoire chacun des tons de son regard, en l'observant discrètement derrière ses lunettes. Il essayait de se convaincre qu'il n'écoutait pas la voix de Desmond pour se la repasser en boucle à la nuit tombée, qu'il ne faisait qu'entendre, sans aucune arrière-pensée. Mais les sensations qui l'envahissaient à la vue déconcertante de certaines parties, décidément aguichantes, des membres de l'ancien barman étaient loin d'être innocentes. Il sentait son propre corps réagir à ces visions, et il luttait intérieurement pour ne pas courir s'isoler dans sa chambre pour soulager ses pulsions physiques. Il tentait de résister à l'appel presque provocateur mais obsédant de la grande silhouette face à lui.

L'ancien barman lui répondit, après un long silence pesant, d'une voix sans timbre :

« Dis, c'est bien toi qui lorgne sur moi du matin au soir et du soir au matin depuis que je suis arrivé ? Question faits gênants, je pense que tu en es au même point.

L'informaticien rougit sous les paroles remplies de vérité. Mais comment l'avait-il remarqué ? Il faisait de son mieux pour le lui cacher, et à moins d'être un observateur très fin, personne n'aurait pu le remarquer. Cependant quelque chose attira son attention. Desmond lui laissait entendre l'avoir découvert depuis le début de son séjour, or il ne lui en avait jamais fait l'acide remarque, comme il en aurait eu l'habitude. Il bredouilla donc son questionnement :

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me dis ça que maintenant ? »

L'Assassin sourit intérieurement. Bingo, l'historien avait fait le rapprochement. Après tout, peut-être que sa maladresse verbale était une occasion désespérée pour lui d'avoir ce qu'il désirait par dessus tout. Il saisit alors sa chance, prêt à recevoir une baffe magistrale qui pourtant jamais n'atteignit sa joue.

.

Une exclamation de surprise allait franchir les lèvres de l'historien, mais elle fut coupée par une autre paire de lèvres. Ses yeux s'agrandirent devant la vision du visage du sujet dix-sept à quelques centimètres à peine du sien, mais il se laissa finalement aller au baiser passionné, qui se poursuivit quelques minutes plus tard dans l'espace réservé à Desmond. Celui-ci s'affala lourdement sur le lit qui grinça quand Shaun vint le rejoindre, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage, toute retenue oubliée. Il prit son temps pour faire descendre la fermeture éclair du sweat de l'Assassin, qui dévoila peu à peu un tee-shirt noir qu'il fit glisser le long de ses bras robustes. Il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez pour mieux admirer le corps suppliant qui s'offrait à lui. Le torse fin mais bien taillé du digne représentant de ses ancêtres se soulevait et redescendait précipitamment, faisant ressortir ses hanches osseuses, juste au dessus du jeans. Il défit la fermeture et le fit descendre le long de ses cuisses, sur lesquelles il s'arrêta quelques secondes le temps d'y laisser un léger baiser gourmand. Ils enlevèrent leurs chaussures, suivies par leurs chaussettes d'un geste brusque, pressés de se découvrir, et mus par le même désir qu'ils sentaient monter à une vitesse alarmante.

L'ancien barman frémit quand sa peau nue effleura les draps, et commença à soupirer sous les caresses agiles de l'historien qui couraient sur sa poitrine, et réclama bien vite ses lèvres. L'intéressé ne se fit pas prier, et l'embrassa de nouveau tout en défaisant sa propre chemise, dont il se débarrassa, mais il interrompit aussitôt leur union dans un sourire tentateur. Shaun s'agenouilla sur le matelas et enleva ses lunettes, qu'il posa sur le sol, parmi les vêtements éparpillés du sujet dix-sept. Puis il défit un à un, avec une lenteur affligeante, les boutons de son pantalon noir, faisant languir le corps moite qui lui intimait de revenir sur lui. Soudain, n'y tenant plus, il se redressa face à Shaun en tremblant, et celui-ci lui lança un regard moqueur devant son impatience enfantine. Les yeux enfiévrés, Desmond suivit du bout des doigts la ligne de la mâchoire de l'homme face à lui, appréciant le début de barbe qui s'y présentait. Cependant toute moquerie de la part de l'historien disparut lorsqu'il se retrouva en position de faiblesse, littéralement offert à l'amour. L'Assassin venait de le retourner violemment sur le dos, à la place que lui-même occupait quelques instants plus tôt. Desmond se plaça entre les jambes sveltes, et examina avec attention la pâleur du corps si convoité, remarquant une fine toison de poils se dessiner quelques centimètres au-dessus de la braguette du pantalon récalcitrant. Avec un regard bestial adressé à un Shaun qui le pressait de continuer le geste qu'il avait amorcé vers sa fermeture éclair, il laissa sa bouche s'égarer dans son cou, son nez savourer l'odeur enivrante qu'il y sentait, et ses dents mordre ici et là, dans la chair enflammée de désir. Puis il défit la fermeture, et retira le short qui se trouvait dessous. Comme à travers un voile ou un épais brouillard, ils entendirent les derniers ordinateurs s'éteindre et virent du coin de l'œil la lumière des écrans s'estomper, les plongeant dans une obscurité partielle. Seule la petite lampe de chevet envoyait sur eux une lumière tamisée, et le son de leur respiration saccadée parvint à leurs oreilles en même temps que l'historien se relevait brusquement et remettait Desmond sur le dos, à la merci de son désir.

L'informaticien se mit à tortiller exagérément l'élastique du boxer noir de l'Assassin, qui claqua sur la taille qui paraissait mince malgré tous les quolibets de l'historien à ce sujet. Apparemment lassé de jouer avec la dernière barrière qui lui bloquait le passage vers l'objet des protestations à peine audibles de son propriétaire, Shaun se passa la langue sur les lèvres et fit descendre le short, puis il glissa une main aventureuse dessous. Dans le noir presque complet, un gémissement retentit. D'un sourire appréciateur, l'historien observa le sujet dix-sept perdre le contrôle de son visage, qui esquissa une expression purement sexuelle. Celui-ci se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas gémir plus fort, tant les caresses de l'informaticien lui semblaient divines. Cependant lorsqu'il voulut se redresser pour retrouver un peu de dignité et surtout lui rendre la pareille, Shaun posa une main autoritaire sur son torse, et il retomba dans ses oreillers sous la force de son bras. Dans la faible lueur de l'ampoule bon marché, l'Assassin, encore sonné de s'être fait renverser, vit les lèvres de l'informaticien remuer pour lui murmurer d'une voix plus que sensuelle :

« C'est moi qui mène la danse. »

Il ne protesta pas, mais ce dernier n'attendit pas son accord pour égarer ses mains moites au creux de ses reins, pour le relever. Il se retrouva donc avec ses jambes sur les épaules de l'historien, et celui-ci s'employa à polir doucement l'un de ses mollets avec une application déconcertante. Puis il redescendit, de plus en plus lentement, s'attardant un instant sur ses genoux marqués par quelques cicatrices de chutes passées. Il porta un index à sa bouche, et lorsqu'il arriva le long de ses cuisses brûlantes, il poursuivit ses caresses sur ses fesses, comme si de rien n'était.

Comprenant enfin où voulait en venir Shaun, Desmond protesta :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Détend-toi.

- Mais ... »

L'Assassin ne put répliquer, car il fut arrêté par un doigt qui s'immisça en lui. Il poussa une exclamation de surprise et de douleur mêlées. Profitant de cette occasion, l'historien recommença son mouvement sur l'entrejambe tendue de l'ancien barman, et poussa plus loin son investigation dans son intimité. L'informaticien sourit devant les lèvres de Desmond qu'il se mordait pour ne pas gémir. Celui-ci refusait d'admettre ce que Shaun lui faisait, et surtout les sensations que cela lui procurait. Il niait qu'il était en train de se retenir de crier de plaisir, en étant dominé par quelques doigts d'un homme avec qui, hier encore, il se disputait avec tant de véhémence. Demain il se traiterait d'imbécile, mais demain lui apparaissait tellement plus tard... Et maintenant, la passion et le désir prenaient le dessus sur toutes ses convictions. C'est en partie pour cela qu'il se retrouvait à geindre le prénom de son tortionnaire avec une voix qu'il ne se reconnaissait plus. Et l'historien lui, tentait de résister aux suppliques de son amant pour lui éviter quelques douleurs, mais après que l'Assassin l'eut presque injurié pour qu'il s'exécute, il baissa finalement son boxer, et libéra son désir dans un soupir d'aise. Ils passèrent le reste de la nuit à assouvir leurs envies. Il n'y avait plus d'hésitations, il n'y avait plus que le plaisir et les gémissements.

.

Le lendemain, Shaun, se levant en vitesse et allant dans le couloir, ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain à la volée et se précipita sous la douche. Il se sentait fatigué, mais les filles ne devaient surtout pas le trouver, lui et Desmond, nus comme des vers, dans le même lit, avec des marques suspectes sur tout le corps.

Il fit couler l'eau chaude sur son visage, et la laissa s'écouler sur son torse meurtri de morsures. Cette nuit avait été formidable, mais il était si fatigué qu'il se sentait d'aller se recoucher dans les bras de son amant. Il attrapa un shampoing au hasard et se frictionna le corps, puis les cheveux, en fronçant les sourcils sous la mousse qui lui entrait dans les yeux. Il sortit de la douche après s'être rincé, et enroula une serviette autour de sa taille. Il se tourna vers le placard qui lui était destiné et prit une chemise et un pantalon, s'habilla à la va-vite, enfila une paire de chaussettes et retourna dans la pièce principale. Il rentra dans la chambre de Desmond et ramassa les affaires, qu'ils avaient presque arrachés, la nuit passée. Il se tourna vers le lit aux draps défaits de manière totalement anarchique, et les releva sur le corps nu de son amant où étaient imprimées d'innombrables marques, mais il dormait d'un air presque angélique. Etait-ce bien cet homme qui avait tant et tant soupiré pendant la nuit ? Attendri, il lui baisa le front.

L'informaticien posa les vêtements sales dans le bac prévu à cet effet, puis il acheva de boutonner sa chemise, et releva son col pour masquer les empreintes typiquement sexuelles dans son cou. L'historien enfila ses lunettes, posa sur le lit les vêtements de l'ancien barman qu'il avait empruntés dans son placard, et alla préparer le petit-déjeuner, commun à tous. C'était son jour de corvée, de toute façon.

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, il entendit les ronflements de l'Assassin s'interrompre. Une plainte qui devait sans aucun doute être de lui retentit dans toute la pièce. Inquiet, l'informaticien retourna dans la chambre et le vit allongé, et il tentait apparemment de se lever. Il lui demanda, inquiet :

« Desmond ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

- Je voudrais bien t'y voir, grommela l'interpellé. J'ai mal partout...

- N'en montre rien aux filles, ce serait la catastrophe, pour nous deux.

- Mon Dieu, je crois que je ne pourrais plus jamais m'asseoir. Shaun, je vais te tuer.

- C'est de ta faute, aussi ! Franchement, quelle idée... Viens.

Le sujet dix-sept tendit les bras vers lui, et il les saisit fermement. Dans un grognement de douleur, il se leva finalement, appuyé sur l'épaule déjà épuisée de la nuit passée de son amant. Il s'habilla du mieux qu'il put le faire, les membres courbaturés.

- Tu n'étais pas contre cette nuit, releva l'Assassin.

L'historien l'aida à descendre les quelques marches qui le séparait de la table où ils avaient pour habitude de manger, et l'approcha de l'une des chaises en soupirant. Desmond se raidit en s'asseyant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

- Oh, toi... grimaça l'Assassin en serrant les lèvres.

- Et bien ? s'impatienta l'informaticien.

- T'y es allé un peu fort hier soir. Bon sang, ce que j'ai mal !...

- N'en fais pas tout un plat... C'est pas de ma faute si on a pas de lubrifiant dans les placards.

- Oui, peut-être... Mais alors d'où est-ce que tu as sortit le préservatif ?

- J'en ai toujours un sur moi. Au cas où.

- Shaun...

- Oui ?

- T'as une signature de moi sur le bras. Ce n'est pas que ça me déplaise, mais... remarqua l'Assassin, un sourire souffreteux aux lèvres.

Son amant baissa la manche de sa chemise sur la marque qui commençait à prendre une teinte violacée.

- Heureusement que tu es bavard quand tu es inconscient, quand même.

- Tu parles ! Si c'est pour me réveiller avec un truc pareil...

- Je t'aime Desmond, soupira l'historien en baisant sa joue.

- Crétin. Moi aussi. » termina le sujet dix-sept en passant une main dans les cheveux encore humides de la douche de son amant.

Shaun retourna à la pizza qu'il essayait désespérément de couper depuis plusieurs minutes. La porte claqua derrière eux, dévoilant une Rebecca ensommeillée, qui ouvrait la bouche sans essayer de retenir un bâillement monumental. Elle leur envoya un « b'jour » et s'affala à son tour sur une chaise, faisant voler ses cheveux bruns en bataille. Puis elle se redressa et attrapa la pile de verres en plastique qui s'élevait sur la table. Elle en déballa assez pour tout le monde, et s'accouda puis referma les yeux, apparemment déçue d'avoir dû quitter son lit. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, et Lucy entra, aussi fraîche et vive que la veille, ses cheveux blonds enserrés dans son chignon habituel. Elle les rejoignit avec un sourire presque maternel.

Un jour comme les autres commençait, mais comme toujours il se passait des choses dans le dos de tout le monde. Personne ne vit le coup de pied « involontaire » envoyé par Shaun sous la table, mais personne non plus ne vit Desmond lui répondre par une main posée sur le haut de sa cuisse.

Par contre, tout le monde entendit Rebecca fanfaronner d'une voix agaçante :

« Hey Desmond ! Alors tu va nous dire quoi d'autre d'intéressant cette fois ?

L'interpellé devint cramoisi. C'était vrai, si jamais il lâchait quelque chose à propos de sa nuit sulfureuse, Shaun et lui seraient continuellement raillés par la brune.

L'Assassin s'en serait donné des claques. Il était bien trop bavard.

.

.

**Fin**


End file.
